marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Nova Marvel (2012)
Séries Novas/Relançadas/Renovadas Outubro de 2012 A + X Vol 1 1.jpg|'V + X Vol 1' (Nova Série) Marvel NOW! Point One Vol 1 1.jpg|'Nova Marvel: Ponto de Partida Vol 1' (One-shot) Red She-Hulk Vol 1 58.jpg|'Mulher-Hulk Vermelha Vol 1' (Continuação de Hulk Vol 2) Thor God of Thunder Vol 1 1.jpg|'Thor: Deus do Trovão Vol 1' (Nova Série) Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 1.jpg|'Fabulosos Vingadores Vol 1' (Nova Série) Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 19.jpg|'Wolverine e os X-Men Vol 1' (A partir de edição #19) Novembro de 2012 All-New X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg|'Novíssimos X-Men Vol 1' (Nova Série) Avengers Assemble Vol 2 9.jpg|'Avante, Vingadores Vol 2' (A partir de edição #9) Captain America Vol 7 1.jpg|'Capitão América Vol 7' (Relançamento) Deadpool Vol 3 1.jpg|'Deadpool Vol 3' (Relançamento) Fantastic Four Vol 4 1.jpg|'Quarteto Fantástico Vol 4' (Relançamento) FF Vol 2 1.jpg|'FF Vol 2' (Relançamento) Indestructible Hulk Vol 1 1.jpg|'Indestrutível Hulk Vol 1' (Nova Série) Iron Man Vol 5 1.jpg|'Homem de Ferro Vol 5' (Relançamento) Journey into Mystery Vol 1 646.jpg|'Jornada ao Mistério Vol 1' (A partir de edição #646) X-Men Legacy Vol 2 1.jpg|'X-Men: Legado Vol 2' (Relançamento) Dezembro de 2012 Avengers Vol 5 1.jpg|'Vingadores Vol 5' (Relançamento) Avengers Arena Vol 1 1.jpg|'Vingadores Arena Vol 1' (Nova Série) Cable and X-Force Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cable & X-Force Vol 1' (Nova Série) Thunderbolts Vol 2 1.jpg|'Thunderbolts Vol 2' (Nova Série)Embora seja marcado como um novo volume de uma série, não é uma continuação do volume anterior Janeiro de 2013 Alpha Big Time Vol 1 0.1.jpg|'Alfa: Grande Momento Vol 1' (Mini-Série) Morbius The Living Vampire Vol 2 1.jpg|'Morbius: O Vampiro Vivo Vol 2' (Nova Série) New Avengers Vol 3 1.jpg|'Novos Vingadores Vol 3' (Relançamento) Savage Wolverine Vol 1 1.jpg|'Selvagem Wolverine Vol 1' (Nova Série) Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg|'Homem-Aranha Superior Vol 1' (Continuação de Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1) Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 1.jpg|'Fabulosa X-Force Vol 2' (Relançamento) Young Avengers Vol 2 1.jpg|'Jovens Vingadores Vol 2' (Nova Série) Fevereiro de 2013 Avengers Assemble Annual Vol 2 1.jpg|'Avante, Vingadores Anual Vol 2' (Anual) Fearless Defenders Vol 1 1.jpg|'Defensores Sem Medo Vol 1' (Nova Série) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 0.1.jpg|'Guardiões da Galáxia Vol 3' (Nova Série) Nova Vol 5 1.jpg|'Nova Vol 5' (Nova Série) Secret Avengers Vol 2 1.jpg|'Vingadores Secretos Vol 2' (Relançamento) Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 1.jpg|'Fabulosos X-Men Vol 3' (Relançamento) Março de 2013 Wolverine Vol 5 1.jpg|'Wolverine Vol 5' (Relançamento) Abril de 2013 Thanos Rising Vol 1 1.jpg|'Ascensão de Thanos Vol 1' (Mini-Série) Ultron Vol 1 1AU.jpg|'Ultron Vol 1' (One-shot) Maio de 2013 Avengers The Enemy Within Vol 1 1.jpg|'Vingadores: Inimigo Interior Vol 1' (One-shot) X-Men Vol 4 1.jpg|'X-Men Vol 4' (Relançamento) Julho de 2013 Avengers A.I. Vol 1 1.jpg|'Vingadores I.A. Vol 1' (Nova Série) Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1 1.jpg|'Homem-Aranha Superior: Grandes Encontros Vol 1' (Nova Série) The Superior Foes of Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg|'Os Inimigos Superiores do Homem-Aranha Vol 1' (Nova Série) | Notas = * Nova Marvel é uma iniciativa editorial que relança inúmeros títulos com novas equipes criativas ao fim da série Vingadores vs. X-Men. * Também inclui a utilização do Marvel AR (Realidade Aumentada) para aumentar a interatividade com os leitores. * A continuação deste evento com novos títulos relançados é chamado de Totalmente Nova Marvel. | Curiosidades = * Em Indestrutível Hulk #3 é revelado que a Invasão Secreta aconteceu a um ano atrás na linha do tempo da Terra-616. * Títulos que afetam os personagens presentes no poster: ** Capitão América - Capitão América Vol 7. ** Wolverine - Wolverine Vol 5 ** Ciclope - Os Fabulosos X-Men Vol 3 ** Mulher Invisível - Quarteto Fantástico Vol 4 ** Nick Fury, Jr. - Vingadores Secretos Vol 2 ** Jean Grey do Passado - Novíssimos X-Men Vol 1 ** Hulk e R.O.B. - Indestrutível Hulk Vol 1 ** Homem-Aranha - Homem-Aranha Superior Vol 1 ** Homem de Ferro - Homem de Ferro Vol 5 ** Thor - Thor: Deus do Trovão Vol 1 ** Rocket Raccoon - Guardiões da Galáxia Vol 3 ** Nova - Nova Vol 5 ** Cable - Cable & X-Force Vol 1 | Links = }}